bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Killer App
"Killer App" is the eleventh episode of Season 1 from Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on July 21, 2018. Synopsis Wasabi's need for order clashes with Hiro's chaotic work style when they collaborate on a school project. Plot At night, Obake sends out an army of Micro-Drones to attack civilians in Night Market Square until Big Hero 6 arrive to save everyone. As Bluff Dunder reports the scene, Obake watches from his lair and calls his drones "disappointing". He then looks at his pictures of Big Hero 6 on his screen, ready to find out the identities of the 5 remaining members since he had previously obtained Hiro's civilian identity. The next day, Fred, Hiro, Wasabi and Baymax go to Noodle Burger and Fred shows his friends that he is a Titanium Member at the restaurant and he also has his own reserved places. The team is attended by Noodle Burger's new animatronic mascot, Noodle Burger Boy, who gives Fred his Friday favorite burger and scans Hiro and Wasabi because they are new customers and he also gives Baymax several stickers of Noodle Burger Boy himself. That same night, Obake breaks into the restaurant and steals Noodle Burger Boy for his scheme. Meanwhile, at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Professor Granville tells her students about a competition held by the International Space Agency, where students would design a machine to collect space debris. Both Hiro and Wasabi are interested but they want to enter individually. Granville however forces them to work together as she believes their skills complement each other. Hiro and Wasabi appear reluctant, but think they can work it out because they're friends. Go Go then shows them the news, in which Bluff Dunder reports that someone gave him an anonymous tip that a disaster was about to happen exactly at 3 o'clock, so Big Hero 6 quickly get to the scene to stop a streetcar with passengers that had lost control. Unknown to them, it was part of Obake's plan so Noodle Burger Boy could scan them and upon succeeding the robot obtained their data, including their identities and skills. Wasabi and Hiro then begin to work on their project, but easily get uncomfortable because Wasabi cares too much about order and neatness while Hiro doesn't mind making a mess while working. On the other hand, Fred goes to Noodle Burger again but sees a lot of "Missing" Noodle Burger Boy flyers inside and the manager, Sara, tells him that their mascot has disappeared. Fred then goes to his friends and asks to go look for Noodle Burger Boy, but Hiro and Wasabi claim they are busy. Hiro wants Wasabi to go with Fred while he keeps working on their Mech Suit, although Wasabi wants the opposite. Honey Lemon and Go Go then decide they will go so that Hiro and Wasabi can solve their problems, and later that night Fred, Go Go and Honey look for clues at Noodle Burger. Before they give up looking for him, Noodle Burger Boy appears and fights them, much to the heroes' surprise since he can predict their moves thanks to his obtained data. Noodle Burger Boy soon escapes because he cannot defeat them unless he gets an upgrade, so he leaves to search for one. The team reunite at Fred's room, where Fred finds a Krei Tech logo footprint on his suit because Noodle Burger Boy had kicked him. Hiro and Wasabi want to leave the competition claiming that finding Noodle Burger Boy is more important now that he is evil, but when they begin showing that they dislike each other's way of working, Go Go nags them and orders the both of them to find a way to work it out instead of quitting because they're dear friends. Baymax advices them to see things from each other's perspective, but Hiro and Wasabi ignore him and they agree to split up their work although Baymax again tells them avoiding their problems could make them recur in the future but Hiro tells him that they're in the present. Honey Lemon, Fred and Go Go then go to Krei Tech and Alistair Krei tells them that Noodle Burger Boy was originally an abandoned military project, and that Krei Tech just revamped the design for Noodle Burger. Wasabi and Hiro finish their project and decide to take it to the dump for a test, though Wasabi doesn't like it due to how dirty it is. At the dump, Hiro and Wasabi begin to bicker once again because Hiro didn't follow procedures to activate the mech. Noodle Burger Boy was also at the dump looking for upgrades, so he detects the mech and steals it while Hiro and Wasabi continue to bicker. Baymax is lifted with a crane by Noodle Burger Boy and he attacks Hiro and Wasabi and they escape while they leave Baymax behind to retrieve their armors at Hiro's lab and Wasabi tells the rest of the team about Noodle Burger Boy is at the dump and the robot took the mech suit and held Baymax captive. Baymax talks with Noodle Burger Boy, who reveals he is waiting for Big Hero 6 to arrive and to defeat them. Fred, Honey and Go Go then arrive to the dump and try attacking the robot, but once again they are overwhelmed since Noodle Burger Boy predicts their attacks. Back at the lab, Hiro and Wasabi stopped bickering and they apologized to each other and they know about Noodle Burger Boy's prediction algorithm so they decide to switch armors and they can fight that way. When both of them reunite with the rest of the team at the dump, Noodle Burger Boy admits he cannot predict their moves, so he attacks them directly with the mech. The team however defeat him thanks to Hiro and Wasabi's switched-up skills but soon Noodle Burger Boy escapes when they are distracted. Back at the SFIT, Hiro and Wasabi repair their mech and show it to Granville, who is impressed with what they did, telling them it was a nice teamwork. On the other hand, Noodle Burger Boy returns to Obake at his base but he appears to be scared because he failed to defeat Big Hero 6 and Obake tells him he did just fine because he managed to steal their information so he plugs Noodle Burger Boy to his computer and watches Big Hero 6's alter egos being revealed to him. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Wasabi *Baymax *Fred *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon Supporting Cast *Professor Granville *Bluff Dunder *Alistair Krei *Sara (debut) Villains *Obake *Micro-Drones (debut) *Noodle Burger Boy (debut) Song *Noodle Burger Song Trivia *Noodle Burger Boy debuts in this episode but he had been alluded to in previous episodes. Gallery Micro-Drones.png Bluff Drone.png Obake drone.png Obake BH6.png Noodle Burger Restaurant.png Noodle Burger order.png Noodle Burger inside.png Fred's table.png Fred VIP Ball pit.png Baymax Ball Pit.png Noodle Burger Boy serving.png NBB Fred table.png Noodle Burger Boy blue eyes.png NBB Fred scanned.png WTMP Burger.png Fred and Noodle Burger Boy.png Noodle Burger Boy Ketchup.png New customers.png Baymax NB stickers.png NBB Steam.png Noodle Burger night.png Noodle Burger Boy Obake's shadow.png Obake smiles.png Stickers.png GranvilleKA1.png GranvilleKA2.png GranvilleKA3.png KillerAppWasabiHiroBaymax.png Anonymous Tip.png NBB Red Eyes.png Noodle Burger Boy collects data.png Noodle.png Mech design.png Hiro mech drone.png Noodle Burger Boy missing.png Missing Posters.png Fred and Manager.png Noodle Burger top.png Honey Lemon NB top.png Fred NBB.png NBB Night.png Attack1.png Noodle Burger Boy catches ball.png NBB ticket.png NBB condiments.png NBB pummels Fred.png Noodle Burger Boy 2.png Noodle Kart.png Mech work 1.png Mech work 2.png Mech suit.png Krei Noodle Burger Boy.png Original NBB design.png NBB Junkyard.png RedEyes.png NBB Scan mech.png Mech Noodle Burger Boy.png KillerApp.png NoodleStickers.png Hiro smiles at Wasabi.png Baymax crane.png Noodle Mech.png Switched armors.png Noodlemech.png No File.png Junkyard fight.png Hiro and Wasabi save Baymax.png Dump.png NBBSword1.png NBBSword2.png Hiro blades.png NBBSword3.png Noodle Burger Boy Mech.png Noodle trapped.png Hiro in Wasabi's armor.png Condiment Kart.png Go Kart escape.png Hiro mech suit.png Hiro-Wasabi Mech.png GranvilleKA4.png Noodle Burger Boy meets Obake.png NBB Obake talk.png NoodleObake2.png Noodle failure.png Noodle Burger Boy and Obake.png NBB data.png Obake Noodle Burger data.png Obake finds BH6 identities.png Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes